Rosey Posey: A Gundam Wing FanFic
by Izzy Crosswell
Summary: The G-boys land in Aquira's back yard and have to find a way to get home without being found out by the FBI! *Characters Quatre and Duo chosen b/c they're the ones who fall in love (not w/eachother!!!)*
1. Gundams in the Back Yard

****

Rosey Posey: A Gundam Wing FanFic

By: Izzy Crosswell

Author's Note: At the moment, the title has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the story. There will be some bashing including the following characters: Chang Wufei, a little Heero Yuy, and kind of Duo Maxwell (but nothing too bad or Hikaru and Ani would kill me). Neways, have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the G-Wing characters or mechs, but all others, including Aquira, Ani, Leilani, Hikaru, and whoever else, are mine… kind of… but anyway, don't use 'em in any of your stories.

CHAPTER ONE: GUNDAMS IN THE BACK YARD -_-

"I can't reach the roof good enough," the short 15-year-old said, climbing on the trunk of her mom's burgundy Cadillac.

"I wanna do it!" her 9-year-old sister shouted, struggling onto the hood.

"No, Ani! Get down!"

"Why?" The girl's knee slipped and her forehead smacked the windshield.

"That's why," she replied, laughing. She finished washing the roof, got down, and started rinsing it off.

"Aquira!" came a squeal from the other side of the car. She walked around to see what her sister was complaining about. "You sprayed me!"

"Oops," Aquira said sarcastically, spraying her sister on purpose this time.

"Aquira! Stop!"

"Ha, ha!" Aquira kept the water pointed at Ani, but stopped when her jaw dropped and her eyes grew to the size of Ping-Pong balls. "What?" she asked, turning around to see what her sister was staring at.

Hovering in the sky, just beyond some trees near their home were five huge robots.

"Gundams!" Ani screamed.

"No way!" said Aquira. She dropped the hose and started off towards the field she knew was on the other side of those trees, Ani following close.

As they made their way over the rocks and through the trees, the gundams landed in the fairly large field.

"Hey!" Aquira yelled. "Who are you?"

Out of one of the gundams jumped a brown-haired blue-eyed guy of about 17 years of age. He wore a green tank top and black spandex shorts. He held a gun up to Aquira and Ani. "No one who sees a gundam can live," he said.

"Whoa!" said Aquira. "Hey! We were just coming over to see who was landing these things in our neighborhood. We don't want any trouble, and we _especially_ don't want to die!"

"My name is Heero Yuy, but I'm afraid I can't make any exceptions, so…"

"Hold on a sec, Heero," said a boy with a three-foot long brown braid, blue eyes, and a priest's outfit. "Maybe these little girls can tell us where we are."

"Little?" Aquira said, narrowing her eyes.

"IT'S DUO!!!!" screamed Ani, who ran over and wrapped her small arms around his waist.

"Agh!" Duo shouted. "How did you know who I am?"

"Little?" said Aquira.

"It's a long story," said Ani.

"Well… uh… could you possibly get off of me, please?" he asked Ani.

"Mmm," said Ani, squeezing him tighter.

"Gack!" he said. "Um… I… can't really… breathe!"

Heero pointed his gun at Ani's head.

"Don't you fricking think about it, buster!" screamed Aquira, walking over to pull Ani off Duo.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked a blonde-haired blue eyed guy about the same age as the other two.

Aquira stared for a second or two until she said, "Um… he was trying to kill us." She pointed at Heero.

"Heero," the boy started. "I don't think it's really a good idea to threaten to kill someone on a different planet."

"Different planet?" Aquira asked, confused.

"Well," said a 19-year-old guy with brown hair covering one of his green eyes. "This certainly looks like earth, but we couldn't get any readings of the colonies, so it must be a different planet."

Aquira thought for a moment. "You guys ever think it might be a different time?"

"That's a ridiculous speculation," said a Chinese boy with long hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Baka onna."

Aquira glared at him. "What did you just call me?"

"Baka onna. Is there a problem?"

Remembering Wufei's exceptional skill in martial arts, Aquira said, "No, not at all." _Let's let Hikaru deal with this one, shall we?_ she thought.

They all stood there for a moment, silent.

"So…" said Aquira. "I think perhaps for this particular situation, we should ask Leilani and Hikaru."

Ani glared at Aquira. "Not Hikaru," she said.

Aquira bent down and whispered, "Ani, he's too old for you."

Ani smacked Aquira on the back of her head.

"Ow!" she screeched. "Violent child!" She looked at the group of five, who were all sweatdropping, and smiled. "This way!" she said cheerfully.

She led them all back to the mobile home they lived in.

"Is this your house?" asked Wufei.

"We're moving," Aquira replied. "Now you guys wait here." She pointed at the ground some 500 yards away from the house. "My mom will freak if she sees you guys here. Ani…" The girl was staring starry eyed at Duo, causing him to sweatdrop. "… you stay here and make sure they don't bother the neighbors."

Aquira went inside. "Hey, mom," she said to the blonde woman sitting at the computer.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"If their parents (and grandparents) say it's okay, can Leilani and Hikaru both come over, and possibly spend the night?"

"I guess so," her mother replied. "As long as they don't mind going to Youth Group with you."

Aquira mentally smacked her forehead. _I totally forgot about Youth Group_, she thought.

"Right, I'm sure it'll be okay with them," she said, heading for the phone and running ideas through her head.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end chimed.

"Hi, Leilani. It's me, Aquira," she said.

"Oh, hi Aquira! I was just about to call and see if you wanted to come over with Hikaru!"

"Um…" She closed the door to her room and peered out her window at the G-boys. "Actually, I think you two would be much more interested in coming over here."

"Well, okay, but why?"

Aquira laughed weakly. "You are _not_ going to believe this."

***

"Where is he?" Hikaru yelled the minute Aquira came out to meet them.

"Around back, out of site of my mom."

"You left them alone back there?" Leilani asked.

"No, Ani's with them, but… I don't think Duo needs two girls hanging all over him, okay Hikaru?"

"He's way too old for her!"

"I know that, and she knows that, but you know her." She started leading them around to the back yard. "Their gundams are in a field over there…" As they turned the corner, the girls could see the heads of the mechs far above the trees.

"Ya, we can see that," Leilani said.

"We need to find a better place for them, like in Bass Lake or something because I don't exactly want the police at my house asking my mom why there are a bunch of 'robots' in the field next to my house."

"That would be a good idea," Leilani agreed.

The five boys jogged over to where the girls were.

Duo tried, unsuccessfully, to hide behind Aquira. "Keep the demon-child away from me!" he said.

Hikaru grinned. "Hi, Duo, I'm Hikaru!" she said, sticking her hand out for Duo to shake.

"Why does everyone here know who I am?" whined Duo.

"Oh not just you. We know who all of you are," answered Leilani.

The boys exchanged confused faces.

"Ya," Hikaru said. "You're Trowa Barton."

"And you're Chang Wufei," said Leilani.

"And… and you're Quatre Raberba Winner," Aquira said shyly. Leilani and Hikaru both looked at Aquira.

"And you're Heero," Ani proclaimed.


	2. Shopping

CHAPTER TWO: SHOPPING

"So," said Aquira. "We were thinking of hiding your gundams in Bass Lake."

"Where's that?" asked Quatre.

"Quatre, remember that lake we saw, coming over here?" asked Duo.

"Oh ya, that one," he said. Hikaru shook her head, and Leilani and Aquira smiled.

"I think that would work," said Heero. "But no one can see us."

"That's a bit of a problem," Aquira said. "See, if they stay here, someone will see them, and if you take them to Bass Lake now, someone will see them. So, you see, either way someone will see the gundams, but if you take them to the lake, we won't get arrested. Your choice."

"Wait!" Hikaru said.

"What?" Leilani and Aquira said at the same time.

"Won't we get a few stares if they go around dressed like that?"

"Oh ya that would be a problem," said Aquira. Suddenly, she heard the back sliding door open. "Oh, crap, it's my mom!" she said. "Get back here!" She shoved the gundam boys behind a bunch of junk in the carport. "And be quiet!"

"Oh, they're here," said Aquira and Ani's mom.

"Ya," answered Aquira.

"Hi Jani!" Hikaru said.

"Hi," said Leilani.

"Hey, girls." She turned to Aquira. "I totally forgot I have a doctor's appointment, then I'm probably going to go shopping. I'll be back in time to bring you to Youth Group, though okay?"

"Okay, mom!" Aquira said, smiling. Her mom drove off in the clean car.

"All right," Aquira said. "You can come out now."

"I just thought of something," said Leilani. "After we drop the gundams off, how are we going to get back here?"

Hikaru, Aquira, and Ani's faces drooped.

"Do you have a computer?" asked Heero.

Aquira brightened. "Yes, we do! Come on, I'll show ya."

She and Ani led them all into the nearly empty house, besides all the boxes and furniture.

"Told you we were moving," she said. "But luckily, I convinced mom to keep the computer up until the very last minute." She pushed the circular power button on the 2000 PC. "It's not got much on it. I have to us Paint to edit pictures and stuff but…" Her face went white as she noticed the home-made background on the screen.

"You like anime, huh?" commented Duo.

The four girls stared at him and Quatre, then at the pictures on the screen.

__

They don't recognize themselves, thought Aquira.

"Uh… ya. We all do," she replied.

Heero started typing away and after a minute they all went into the living room to wait. The remaining four boys sat on the couch while the girls sat on various boxes.

"Do you have anything to drink?" asked Duo, setting his feet on the bare coffee table and folding his hands behind his head.

"Oh, ya," Azimo said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge. "Let's see…"

Duo reached in and grabbed one of her mom's wine coolers.

"Oh!" she said, scowling at the under-aged teen. "_Okay_, let's just hope she doesn't notice it's _gone_. Anyone else want something?" She glanced through the opening above the counter and saw Hikaru holding back a laugh and Leilani rolling her eyes.

"No," everyone shouted in different tones.

"No thank you," said Quatre.

Aquira smiled, pouring some cran-grape juice for herself.

"All right," said Heero, coming into the room. "Duo, you and Aquira will get the car and meet us up at The Pines Market where there's an ATM. We'll program Deathsythe to follow Wing. You three can ride in Quatre's storage compartment."

"Why can't I get the car with Duo?" asked Hikaru.

"Because Aquira knows how to get there in a car. I think we can find it from the lake."

Hikaru frowned.

"What about me?" said Ani. "I want to stay with my sissy!" She pounced on Aquira with a death grip round her waist.

Aquira groaned. "I guess so," she said in a monotone voice.

Ani let go and shouted, "Yay!"

"No!" shouted Duo.

Ani suddenly formed enormous puppy dog eyes. "You don't like me, Duo?" she pouted.

"No, not really," he replied truthfully.

The puppy dog suddenly turned to a demon. She kicked him, hard, on his knee.

"Ow!" screamed Duo, hopping around and holding his knee.

"I told you she was a violent child!" Aquira said, pulling Ani away from the teen. Quatre shot a worried look at Aquira. "Ani, I think maybe you should go with Quatre."

"No!" shouted the child. "I still want to ride with you!"

"Okay, whatever."

***

Aquira and Ani rode to the only used car lot, in town, in Deathsythe's storage compartment. _Now I know why they're riding in Sandrock. It's probably a lot cleaner than this_, thought Aquira. Indeed, it was very cluttered, mostly with guns, and it was very difficult for them to get comfortable. They got a large van and started off down the windy mountain highway.

Aquira started the ride staring out the front window, as she always did in cars. Soon, her hand flew to the handle on the door.

"Geez, can you drive a little slower?" she asked politely.

"I know how to drive," replied the know-it-all pilot.

"But these roads are really…" She couldn't remember the word, so she moved her hand in a snaking motion. "… curvy. They're quite dangerous, even in the summer, so –" She clapped her hand on top of the other, clutching the handle with all her might as they went around a sharp turn. "Be careful, for crying out loud!" she shouted.

"Hey, you don't have to yell at me, girl. It's not like I'm gonna crash or anythin'."

"Hey, I have a name, you know. It's Aquira, remember. I would greatly appreciate it if you – AAAA!" They whipped around another curve and the top half of her, the bottom half being seatbelted, fell into the space between the chairs. "Oh! Turn right over there!"

Duo didn't slow down and nearly lifted half the van off the ground to make the turn.

"You imbecile! If I could drive, I'd –"

Duo laughed. "You can't drive? How old are you, anyway? Thirteen?"

Aquira glared at the boy.

"As a matter of fact, I'm only a year and a half younger than you. Do the math."

"You're fifteen and you can't drive? Why?"

"I – I don't like the tone in your voice, and why do you want to know, anyway? What do you care?"

"Sheez, fine!" Duo held one of his hands up to her.

"Keep both hands on the wheel, idiot!"

The tires screeched as the van swerved out of the way of an oncoming sports car. Aquira heard her sister giggle in the back seat.

"You, shut up!" she snapped.

Ani stuck her tongue out at her.

"Be careful coming down this hill." Duo rolled his eyes. "I mean it! Someone drove right into the market one day because their brakes went out." Aquira felt herself being pulled forward as the boy slammed on the brakes.

"Does it look like they're out?" he smirked.

"Don't do that! What if someone was behind us? We could have been in a wreck!" All she received was a silly grin. She sighed. "You can park right there."

***

"Hey, Aunt May. Is Tan-La working?" Aquira asked her aunt.

"No, he's not today. Why?"

"Well, we were wondering if he wanted to come…" She couldn't say shopping. How would that sound? "… to a movie with us. We're going to see Terminator 3."

"Well, why don't you four go ask if he wants to go?"

"Okay. Thanks May."

The four girls headed into the house and immediately the sound of drums filled their ears.

"Tan!" Aquira shouted, banging on the door.

The music stopped. "What!" came a monotone shout from behind the door.

"Can we come in?"

"Who is 'we'?"

"Aquira, Ani, Hikaru, and Leilani. I'm opening the door, so I hope you're sensibly dressed." As she started to turn the knob, a weight was suddenly pressed against the other side.

"Wait, let me get some clothes on!"

Aquira closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't even want to imagine," she said.

After a lot of clamoring and crashing, the door opened on a tall boy only about a month and a half younger than Aquira. He had bright red hair, fully gelled, and blue eyes shining above a prominent nose.

"What?" he asked, quite annoyed by the interruption of his music.

Aquira put on her most charming smile. "Tan, I know that when you graduated eighth grade you were pronounced best dressed, so I was wondering if you could do us a favor."

Leilani and Hikaru looked at the spotless baggy jeans and loose T-shirt the boy was wearing and nodded in approval.

"What kind of favor, and what would I get out of it?"

"Well, we have these… friends. They're from… India, and they need some real clothes. The thing is, we, as girls, don't have the slightest idea of what to get them. So we were wondering if you could help us out." Tan-La stared blankly at Aquira. She sighed. "We can pay you."

"How much?"

"You are such a jerk," Hikaru said.

Tan started closing his door.

"Fifty bucks!" Aquira shouted.

He stopped. "Fifty bucks just to help some guys pick out clothes?"

"They need help… badly," replied Leilani.

Tan-La thought for a minute. "All right," he said. "But you don't have to pay me… that much anyway."

"Gracias, primito!" Aquira cheered. "We'll be waiting in the van. Our van, the purple one."

The girls went back out to the van. "Okay, guys, make room. My cousin's coming with us."

"Another person who knows exactly who I am?" Duo pouted.

"No, actually, he's never even heard of you."

"How would I have?"

Aquira turned to face her cousin. "Um… they're a band! Very famous where they come from. We've already had two people confront them."

"Oh," Tan said, peering in at the teenagers.

Aquira let out a nervous laugh. "You can sit here, next to Wufei. Come on, Ani." She turned to Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei in the back seat. "You guys are going to have to squish," she told them.

She sat in the very back with Hikaru, Leilani, and Ani. Tan sat next to Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre in the middle seat. Heero drove, with Duo in the front seat.

"So," said Tan, pathetically trying to start a conversation with Wufei. "You're from India?"

Big mistake, Aquira soon realized.

"India?" shouted Wufei. "I'm no cow-worshipper! How dare you impugn my honor with such a ridiculous speculation?"

"Okay, okay. But if you're not from India, where are you guys from – Aquira?"

"Um… outer space – or the future. We're not quite sure yet." Aquira winced in preparation for an expected scowl.

Instead, she received a laugh. "Right," Tan-La said. "No really, where are they from? Do you guys go to YHS?"

"If that'll keep you from asking questions, yes," replied Heero. "Where am I going, exactly, Aquira?"

"Oh, Gottschalks. Turn right at the stoplight and left at the next one."

"What do you mean 'from asking questions'? Are you guys escaped convicts or something?"

"Yes, Tan. That's it," said Hikaru. "They just escaped from Alcatraz yesterday."

"What? Alcatraz is closed. They don't use it as a prison anymore," said a very, very confused Tan-La.

"Listen, it's a long story," said Aquira. "We'll tell you in the store. Turn right, Heero."

***

When they came out of the only department store in town, each boy had 3 pairs of shorts, 4 pairs of pants, 7 T-shirts, and a jacket. They decided to go to Payless, the only shoe store, and get them some shoes, too. After they left, they decided to go back to Aquira's house. Tan called his mom, and she said it was okay.

"So you just hacked into some banks computer and go all that money?" Tan-La asked Heero.

"Yes."

"But isn't that a little illegal?"

Everyone looked at the boy.

"Duh," all the girls said in unison.

"Are you guys sure these pants don't make me look fat?"

Everyone looked at Duo. Aquira and Leilani glanced at Hikaru.

"Duo, are you sure you're not gay?" asked Aquira.

Duo's eyes got real wide. "Noooo – I mean YES! I'm sure I'm not gay!"

"You can't blame him," said Quatre. "These pants are at least two sizes too big for me."

"They're supposed to be," Tan replied dully. "And that's why you have a belt, so your pants won't fall down."

"Oh yes," Aquira said. "Tan's a wannabe gangster, more commonly known as a 'wangsta'."

Tan-La rolled his eyes. "You know, I still don't _really _believe you."

Aquira groaned. She knew where this was headed. "I don't think Heero'll let you see the gundams, Tan. Besides, they're nothing like cars so I don't think you'll be interested."

Tan looked at the guys, still not sure which one was which.

Heero glared at him. "Absolutely not," he said.

Aquira smiled gleefully, following the sneaky Duo into the kitchen. She leaned on the refrigerator as he opened it. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Duo didn't even glance at her as he gave up on the fridge and continued to the freezer. "Finding something to eat," he said, successfully retrieving a half-dozen popscicles.

"That's not enough for everyone," she said, confused.

"Oh, did someone else want one?"

Aquira lifted her face to the ceiling and picked the phone up off the receiver.


End file.
